choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Toyota Castrol Tom's Supra (JGTC)
The Toyota Castrol Tom's Supra is a JGTC (Japan Grand Touring Championship) race car featured in the Choro-Q series; it appeared in Choro-Q HG 2, Choro-Q HG 3, and Choro-Q!. Real life info The Castrol Tom's Supra debuted in the JGTC series in 1995, when Tachi Oiwa Motor Sports (commonly known as Tom's, a factory-supported race team and tuner of Toyota/Lexus models) entered a Supra to compete against JGTC teams driving Nissan Skyline GT-Rs. Castrol sponsored the Tom's JGTC team from 1995-2001. The model featured in the Choro-Q series is the 2000 model, which was car #36 in the JGTC series and driven by Masanori Sekiya and Takeshi Tsuchiya. JGTC rules initially allowed for any engine to be used for race cars, although the engine had to be based off of a production engine built by the manufacturer. A race-spec turbo version of the 3S-GTE 2.0-liter unline 4 engine, which was used in production Celicas, Caldinas, and MR2s, was used as the engine in the Castrol Tom's Supra. The engine in the 2000 model produced 460 hp and 473 lb/ft of torque. Although the Castrol Tom's Supra had success initially in the JGTC, regulations were modified which restricted many of the car's advantages, and as a result, the team struggled in the 2000 season, finishing 13th in the final standings. 2000 was also the final year for this particular paint scheme, which was used since 1995 and was identical to the Castrol livery on the Toyota Celica rally cars at the time, as a new paint scheme was used in 2001. Choro-Q HG 2 The Castrol Tom's Supra is body number Q068 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the Cloud Hill Body Shop. Notes * Although Choro-Q HG 2 does not have licensed cars, sponsors, or brand names (other than Choro-Q, Takara, and The Push Kings), the Tom's logo can be seen on the hood and windshield sticker, and is the only logo from the real life car that is not altered. The following altered decals on the car are supposed to represent these real life sponsors: ** Red "Choroq" decals - Castrol ** Blue/White "CHORO" decal on front bumper - Michelin ** Yellow/Black "CHOR RACE" decal on front corners - CIBIE VESTEC ** Blue/White "CHORO" decal below "CHOR RACE" decal - Ray's Engineering Other decals, including the car number, were removed from the car, however. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like in Choro-Q HG 2, the Castrol Tom's Supra is body number Q068 in Choro-Q HG 3. Unlike its HG 2 counterpart, the "Choroq" logo on the rear spoiler is removed. The only other difference is the coin holder on the back, which all cars in HG 3 have. It can be found in the World Grand Prix. Choro-Q! The Castrol Tom's Supra is body number Q8 in Choro-Q!. Notes * Unlike the HG 2 and HG 3 variants, all "Choroq" decals are replaced with "Roadtrip" stickers, and that the rear spoiler is not equipped on the car as standard equipment. However, installing the handling wing or speed wing will equip the car's original spoiler. Appearances * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q! Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles